Humor Mañanero
by VicPin
Summary: Drabble. :Tretters:TrentxButters: La mañana de Butters estuvo a punto de ser agria por la llamada de su padre, quien le exige que le diga en donde está y las razones por las que no ha vuelto a su casa. No obstante, cierto ex convicto toma el celular y... Mejor pásenle y lean lo que sucede... Dedicado a: TODOS MIS LECTORES :- T por LENGUAJE ALTISONANTE


**_Feliz Domingo, gente! Lamento mucho no haber dado señales de vida por aquí; he estado ocupada y entretenida con muchas cosas, especialmente con mi fic de Fictionpress "El Credo de los Lobos Rojos", que por cierto ya subí un nuevo capítulo XD; por si quieren leerle desde el principio, aquí les dejo el link:_**

**_ : / / www .fictionpress s/ 3036361 /1 /El _Credo _de _Los _Lobos _Rojos._**

**_Ahora bien, respecto al presente fic, pues aquí les caigo con un Tretters (TrentxButters) lleno de groserías mucho más subidas de tono que las habituales del programa (todas dirigidas a, cof,cof, los padres de cierto rubio en particular, cof, cof), el cual va dedicado a todos mis lectores._**

**_Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Matt y a Trey, aquí les dejo con este groserísimo drabble fic llamado:_**

* * *

**Humor mañanero.**

* * *

Dedicado a: **_Todos mis lectores_**

* * *

Suena el celular con la canción "Wepa" de Gloria Estefan.

Una pareja estaba en la cama sin nada de ropa, con los rostros uno frente del otro y abrazándose mutuamente. Con las sábanas como su único medio de cubrir su desnudez, ninguno de los dos quiere extender su brazo y apagar aquella alarma. No después de haber tenido una larga noche de caricias, besos y mucho más.

- Butters – gemía un musculoso rubio-… ¿Quieres apagar la alarma? Estoy muerto de cansancio y no tengo ganas de levantarme a apagarlo.

- Uhmmm… No es una alarma de despertador, Trent…

- ¿Ah, no?

- No… Es una llamada de mis… ¡PADRES!

Butters se exaltó y se cayó de la cama; Trent, refunfuñando, tomó el celular y se lo entregó al chiquillo, quien, nervioso, contestó la llamada:

- ¿B-bueno?

_- ¡BUTTERS! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?_

- ¡Oh, papá! ¡Ho-hola! Ehmmm… E-estoy en casa de Eric.

_- ¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO, BUTTERS! Llamé a la casa de los Cartman y me dijeron que no estabas allá. _

- Maldito gordo de mierda – murmuró el rubio menor -… Ehmmm… J-justamente de ahí estoy saliendo, p-.

- ¡Pásame ese teléfono! – interrumpió Trent mientras le arrebataba el teléfono - ¿Hola?

_- ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres?_

- Soy el culo de su puta madre diciéndole que ya está harto de que estén castigando a Butters por nada.

_- ¡¿Qué?_

- ¡Lo que oyó, viejo zarrapastroso chupa vergas!

_- ¡No me insulte ni me falte al respeto, quien quiera que sea!_

- Como sea, viejo pendejo ridículo.

_- ¡¿Dónde está Butters?_

- En donde menos le incumbe, jodido imbécil. Además, Butters está muy cansado como para que regrese a su casa y lo estén atosigando con mamadas.

_- ¡Páseme a mi hijo!_

- ¡Ni en sus sueños más mojados, bastardo andropáusico! Mejor vaya y chúpele el coño a su pinche vieja metiche que es lo que le hace falta... Y se lo recomiendo, puesto que es el coño más apetitoso que he gozado en mi vida.

_- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?_

- Pregúntele a su señora cómo se lo metía ricamente en lo que usted trabajaba como idiota en su oficina.

_- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BUTTERS, HIJO DE PUTA?_

- ¡Aaaah… Ya cállese y tómese una medicina para su andropausia, anciano!

_- ¡¿ANCIANO? ¡PÁSEME A MI H-!_

Trent colgó y apagó el celular.

Butters, anonadado por el tamaño descaro de Boyett, le comentó:

- Acabas de insultar a mis padres.

- Lo sé – replicó Trent al instante en que le daba un beso en los labios-. Siempre he querido hacerlo… Y no soy el único, ¿lo sabías? Además… Quería tener algo de humor mañanero esta mañana.

El pequeño Stotch se echó a reír y, dándole un beso apasionado a su amante, terminó por encaramarlo en la cama, dándole a entender que quería una nueva ronda de afecto mutuo.

* * *

**Ok, sé que fue subidísimo de tono, grosero, y un tanto "pasado de lanza" como dicen en mi tierra (pasarse de lanza: ser una tremenda cabrona), pero hacía tiempo que quería insultar a los padres de Butters por ser unos malnacidos con el pobre chamaco XD. No es la mejor obra, pero bueno... Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**¡Un saludo desde México!**

**Vicka.**


End file.
